left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Rain - 3/5: Mill Escape
In the Mill Escape, the weather has begun to worsen as the Survivors turn around to bring the fuel back to Virgil's boat. Due to storm clouds blocking out the sun, all the Wandering Witches are now back to normal. This chapter has more Worker Infected than the previous chapter, but fewer Witches. You should try avoiding the water as it will cause you to move more slowly (especially in Expert, which will cause a disadvantage while facing Tanks) However, if you walk on the rooftop, you may have a disadvantage as Smokers can pull a Survivor and separate the team. Possibly on account of the weather conditions, the entire chapter is characterised by hypersensitive Infected who spot the Survivors at a distance and attack without hesitation. As the Survivors move through the Sugar Mill, the storm will periodically swell for a short amount of time. During this time, the Survivors' vision is shortened and a Horde may attack. Interestingly, when the storm kicks up, Witch-like screams can be heard if one listens closely, suggesting the storm has some sort of major, unexplainable effect on them. The storm may startle them and cause them to seek shelter, explaining why there are much fewer Witches in this level and explaining why the few that still remain are mostly found under some sort of cover (roofs, pipes, etc.). When the storm hits with full force, microphone chat can be severely affected due to the way the audio channels layer. This is likely an intended effect by Valve in order to maintain an aura of realism. While you can still use the microphone, do not expect fellow Survivors to hear you clearly or at all sometimes. This effect is lessened indoors, and can be avoided altogether if Steam chat is used in place of in-game chat. However, this effect was left out of the 360 port of the game. Strategy Campaign Everyone has been prepared up with a Gas can strapped to their back. This gas can cannot be burst into flames as it is a special can for the boat. Grab whatever you need and hurry up. If you have begun from The Sugar Mill, players will have an advantage if their team is doing poorly: health kits. There are usually Grenades, a melee weapon and Adrenaline shots. As stated above, players who started from The Sugar Mill have an advantage; their guns. As the guns here are always the same, players will always expect to find a M16, Hunting Rifle, Tactical Shotgun, P220 Pistols and a Pump Shotgun. If players have a bile jar, it is recommended to throw it outside in a view where everyone can gun the oncoming Infected down. This is because there is a minor chance of a Tank spawning in the nearby field, and it is best to have no Infected surviving to impede your progress back. Go to the other room of the diner, and there usually tends to be nothing, but occasionally various items can be found there. Go inside the cane field and make your way through, taking note of the storm and especially Witches who tend to spawn near the pipeline, outside the elevator or even inside it. The Special Infected are more dangerous than before, as Survivors cannot easily dodge their attacks as they move more slowly in the water (and their mobility may be restricted if they take certain routes). Moreover, the storm can make it harder for the Survivors to spot them, thus allowing the Special Infected, like the Spitter and the Charger, to easily ambush them. One of the worst situations to be in is facing a Tank in the water. Check the shed for supplies (don't, if you've ransacked it from before), and go up onto the elevator. If any Special Infected have spawned (excluding the Hunter), they should be attempting to run aimlessly into the elevator's top, where they will not retaliate back and can be killed easily from the safety of your elevator. Spitters should be taken note of, as their acid pool can deal damage to the Survivors farthest from the control buttons. Clear the building, and always watch for the tankers outside. Special Infected tend to spawn there, especially Tanks. Run to the middle floor and get into the trailer. Restock up on guns and supplies (supplies if started from here) and get up to the sugar tankers. Watch out for Smokers, as they will try to pull off a Survivor backwards near the building you just passed. Keep moving until you reach the next trailer, which also has guns and supplies (if you started here). Restock up and move quickly, reaching a pipe which makes a short U-turn. If you've left some supplies in the small covered shed from before, raid it quickly before a storm comes in. Keep moving to the next trailer for a small restock. Keep moving into the last building, checking both floors for supplies. Get into the safe room quickly before another storm comes in. Congratulations! You've just reached the fourth checkpoint in Hard Rain! 'Notes: ' * There is also a chance that a medkit spawns in the wheatfield however it is rare. * Aside from the medkit that can spawn, there are no other items that can spawn there. * It is vital to stay with your team, especially on Realism or when the storm kicks up. * If you're playing as the Infected, when the chapter is about to start, go hide in the cane field with your team. It's a wonderful place to ambush Survivors as it is very hard for them to see you through the canes and rain. Boomers will find sneaking up to Survivors easier, giving them a better chance of survival. Spitters can launch their attack without being seen. The Smoker's tongue is hidden by the cane, so it's harder to follow the tongue and find the Smoker. Jockeys and Chargers can separate Survivors by great distances, and along with Hunters, can attack from any direction. Think Jaws: you can see them, but they can't see you. What's more, the rain makes your musical cues and vocals hard to hear at some points. However, Survivor Bots can find you, so if there are any bots, target them so the player can be killed faster. * Molotovs are almost useless from now on. Pipe bombs and Bile bombs should be used from now on, due to the rain's effect on the fire. * Keep note of the weapons from the last part. This allows you to find leftover items, and of course, replenish ammo, especially when doing the weapon swap glitch. However, weapons are scarce, and often the same. * For Survivors, try to have rally points if you get lost. Any landmark that can be distinguished is good, such as the bright yellow ladder, the overturned irrigation line, and the pipe in the ground. * An Adrenaline Shot is needed, as falling in the water makes you easy prey for any Witches, Tanks or other Infected in the area. * Tanks prove deadly, since if the Tank punches someone off on the "wheat" field side, they will have to wait for the next rescue closet, and cannot be defibrillated. The Tank can also do it on the Sugar Tank side, but the victim can be defibrillated. * The point where the Survivors exit the elevator up into the mill is a good spot for Chargers, as you can charge a Survivor off the ledge. This will instantly kill them, but you won't die. Be careful though, as the remaining Survivors know you're there, which could lead to you dying while climbing back up. Versus The Survivors With humans controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave the safe room. That doesn't mean that you should let them form up and make a plan though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! The Infected Survival Notes * There is a glitch involving pain pills in the shed area (where the Survivors take the ramp to advance deeper into the mill from the previous chapter). If the player stands next to the tree on a specific spot, they will start taking damage despite nothing being there. Once the player takes pain pills, their health will increase momentarily, allowing players to go over 100 health (albeit temporary). * If you start from The Sugar Mill, you can see that the safe room between The Sugar Mill and Mill Escape only has a solid door (entrance door) and no barred door (exit door). However, when the Mill Escape chapter starts, the solid door will be changed with barred door. ** At the start of the level, there is an easy way to get to the elevator without having to walk through the cane field. If you exit the gas station and move all the way to the right side of the cane field, there are some construction barricades you can jump onto. Next to the barricades is a slanting roof that you can get onto, if you do a crouch jump. You can then run to the other side of the roof and jump down, clearing the cane field. Be careful upon your descent, as jumping off the roof can take away half your health, whereas walking off can take away only a very small portion. * When going through the flooded Sugar Mill, there are fewer Witches than in the previous chapter. * As in the previous chapter, it is possible to get stuck outside the lift when it is activated by running past the closing grate. However, any Survivors caught outside will be instantly killed once the lift reaches the top, as the Survivors don't have any other way to get back up, contrary to the previous chapter where stuck Survivors won't die, although they won't have many other options to get down. * Despite being afraid of the storm, these storms WILL NOT startle a Witch, despite the loud noises created by it. ** This is probably to prevent the Survivors from having a distinct advantage where if a Witch spawns, they do not have to fight her at all. * While in the campaign, if players hide in one of the buildings that give storm cover, the Survivors will comment on how they cannot see anything, despite having a clear sight of what is around them. ** If possible, but rarely, a storm might spawn yet a Horde might not arrive. If this happens, the Horde will attack a few seconds after the storm ends. * While in this chapter, the buildings that give you immunity to the storm's effect are the gas station, the main Sugar Mill building, the Ducatel Sugar Company office building and the safe room. * From this chapter to the end, the Survivors carry the diesel tanks on their back, but when they're shot in the back, they will not set off in fire as all other gas cans in the game will. ** This is consistent with real life, however, because diesel is not flammable. * If any Survivors have health kits on them, they will not be visible because of the diesel cans on their backs. * If a Survivor dies, their diesel tank mysteriously disappears. * The Survivors apparently rested during the time they were in the gas station, since the sun was still out and the storm had barely begun before they entered the safe room, while in this level, the storm has worsened. * When walking back through the cane field, occasionally a Tank may spawn at the top of the elevator. If he is alerted while up on the top floor before you take the elevator, he may not be able to figure out how to get down to you and may die out of frustration. This also works on Special Infected and the Witch if you can see it. * All of the item spawns in this level are transitioned from The Sugar Mill. This means that weapon spawns will be carried over, along with any grenades, First aid kits, defibrillators, ammo, pills, or adrenaline shots that were not picked up. Anything that was picked up will not respawn. Dropped items are not carried over. Try to remember where the more valuable item spawns are, especially if you were lucky enough to find laser sights (However, in Versus, you can pick up everything and there will still be new items). * During the starting safe room, there may be a Pump Shotgun on the ground. This shotgun is still here, even during the Mutations that remove the other weapons (e.g. Four Swordsmen, Chainsaw Massacre, Gib Fest). However, only one player can have the shotgun, since as soon as one player picks it up, the spawn disappears unless another weapon is grabbed nearby. * It is unknown how the bodies of dead Infected are missing since there is no actual wind gust during the chapter. Along with that, if any windows or doors have been destroyed they strangely reappear. * At the point where you can see those Sugar Tanks, oddly enough, you can see a random Special Infected or a Tank there, and will not move until you fire at it. It might be a glitch. * If a Survivor dies in the water, and you use a defibrillator, you can see that the Survivor has "drowned," since his/her outline is under the water. * Even though the Bots say they cannot see anything, their behavior is not modified, meaning that they will ignore the rain and be able to see and shoot infected just as well as on other levels. * In some very rare cases, a Tank may spawn in the cane field and become aggressive as soon the map is loaded. As long the checkbar of the safe room doors are still on the Tank will be unable to attack survivors. * The Survival mode for this map is only accessible via console commands. The layout of weapons and items are exactly the same as the Sugar Mill survival map. References ru:Бегство с завода Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Hard Rain